<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince &amp; Knight by Six_promises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203831">Prince &amp; Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_promises/pseuds/Six_promises'>Six_promises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Light Angst, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_promises/pseuds/Six_promises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing's for sure...I guarantee I won't finish this. </p><p>So there's some curse in Queen Amelia's land but she handles her kingdom well. Gyrus is a prince, who is assigned a knight because he keeps getting into trouble. Then he gets this feeling that something is not right in his kingdom. </p><p>This summary sucks.</p><p>(This work is on hold)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia (Room of swords)/Tori Grieve, Gyrus Axelei &amp; Tori Grieve, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic, Olimedes/Sylvia (Room of Swords)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince &amp; Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>“Momma, do you care about the kingdom?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do my dear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you care about me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a warm afternoon, out in the garden with no duty in the meantime. Queen Amelia  sitting while holding her young son in her arms as he was making a small flower crown. She found herself never answering that question, instead, she tickled him, saying “what makes you say that?”. His giggles echoed through the garden which made her heart flutter with happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They always enjoyed spending time together in the garden, in their favorite spot. If only things can last forever like this, peace. She would do anything just to keep her family and her kingdom at peace. Maybe soon enough, that dream could be possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her childhood wasn’t the best experience of her life. Many horrors and terrors happened. Her kingdom was in fear, every day for as long as she can remember. Many saw it as a curse that was upon the royal family. Though her parents tried their best to help the kingdom and their own family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until the day came where they passed away suddenly. Rumors went around that it was the curse and that would soon kill off the rest of the family members. One by one, Amelia’s siblings died, leaving her as the remaining one. Leaving her to rule. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything was already a mess when she was titled, queen. Although for the next few years she somehow managed to keep the kingdom going, to the point where it felt like no curse was present. Though, Amelia still had that thought in the back of her mind. The thought terrified her but tried to keep it inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She swore that if she ever started a family of her own, her own children won’t live in darkness and fear she experienced as a child. She wanted to give a bright and happy childhood. Like how she wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I finished!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Epsilon’s voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked down at him, he extended his small arms and held his flower crown up to inspect if there was anything more to fix. After a few more seconds, he turned his small body, straightened up in a heel sitting position to face his mother. He motioned her to come closer, which she did. He put the flower crown on her head, and the queen brought herself upwards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her child smiled innocently at his work. She smiled as well. They spent another good amount of time before the queen was called to return to her duties. She sighed as her time with her child had ended. She put her child down onto the bed of flowers and stood up. She lent a hand to Epsilon, which he eagerly took. Both began to leave the garden as Epsilon talked to her mother and her happily responding to him.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Queen Amelia smiled weakly at the memory. The night sky hovering down at her with the many stars that peeked through the darkness. It has been a long time since that happened since she last was with him in the garden. Though sometimes you lose someone throughout your life, the least you can do is remember them.</p><p>“Mother? What are you doing out here?”</p><p>A soft voice caught her attention. She turned around to see her little prince standing by the balcony entrance.</p><p>“Oh, nothing much, just..thinking. That’s all.” She said as positively as possible.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He continued. He walked to join his mother at the balcony.</p><p>“Yes. I am.” She reassured him.</p><p>Both of them fell silent as they stared into the night. It was quite a beautiful night. The clouds that usually covered the night weren’t here this night. Clearly showing the moon and the stars. As well as a quiet night. It was called as most people would say, peaceful.</p><p>“What about you, Gyrus? Are you eager to become king soon?” She asked her son.</p><p>Gyrus froze. He knew that sooner or later he would become king, the next ruler. But he wasn’t ready or rather he felt like he wasn’t ready. It always made him nervous. He turned to face his mother, who gave a warm smile at him and was patiently waiting for his answer.</p><p>“I-I..I’m not sure. I don’t feel ready for such a title.” He said honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Do not worry. Everyone faces such pressure and fear when an important title comes upon them. You will do fine.” She said.</p><p>Gyrus couldn’t help but be comforted by his mother’s words. No wonder she was a great ruler and has many who adore and admire her. He thought of his own capabilities compared to hers. The more he thought about it, the more he felt relaxed and determined. He had his own strengths which he could use for his time to rule.</p><p>“Thank you, mother.” Gyrus said, facing his mother.</p><p>She just smiled.</p><p>“How about we go inside now. We have been out here for quite enough, don’t you think?” The queen asked.</p><p>Gyrus nodded and they both went inside, leaving the night sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's kind of weird making Queen Emma Gyrus mom ajkbckas<br/>Oh well, I guess that's how I'm gonna roll<br/>Also first fic...yay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>